marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 1 5
** ** Supporting Characters: * * Nurse Daly * Doctor Craigborne * Sergeant McNamara * Morrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Fort Albany *** Fort Albany Hospital Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Origins of Alpha Flight: Deathwatch | Writer2_1 = John Byrne | Penciler2_1 = John Byrne | Inker2_1 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = Andy Yanchus | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Denny O'Neil | Editor2_2 = Linda Grant | Synopsis2 = 15 years ago: Doctor Michael Twoyoungmen visits the hut of his aging grandfather, a Sarcee medicine man. The old man wants Michael to learn the rites of ancient Sarcee mysticism, but Michael considers himself a modern man, and wants nothing to do with the old traditions. Returning home, he discovers that his wife, Katheryn is sick. He visits Dr. Bassaraba who informs her that her condition is terminal. Refusing to give up hope, Michael transfers her to another hospital where he can begin administering care to her personally. Their young daughter, Elizabeth, asks if Katheryn is going to be okay, and Michael makes her a promise that her mother will be fine. Her condition takes a turn for the worse however, and Katheryn passes away. Elizabeth, distraught by her mother’s death, blames Michael for breaking his promise and runs out of the room. That same day, Michael learns that his grandfather has passed away as well. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** **** Foothills Hospital **** Chinook Centre Medical Building **** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 What Fools These Mortals Be... Puck and Shaman are the only two members of Alpha Flight to appear in this issue. They were both last seen in Alpha Flight Vol 1 2. * Sequence 2 Deathwatch First and earliest chronological appearance of Elizabeth Twoyoungmen. She will be re-introduced in Alpha Flight Vol 1 18 as the super-hero known as Talisman. * Earliest chronological appearance of Shaman. * Earliest chronological appearance of Heather McNeil. She is only twelve-years-old in this issue. She will one day become the super-hero known as Vindicator. | Trivia = * First appearance of Michael Twoyoungman's Grandfather. However, his disembodied skull was first seen in Alpha Flight Vol 1 1. | Recommended = * Alpha Flight Vol 1 ** Alpha Flight (Volume 1) #2 (Puck is injured) * Alpha Flight Annual 1 (Volume 1, 1986) * Alpha Flight Special 1 (Volume 2, 1992) * Alpha Flight Vol 2 * Alpha Flight Vol 3 | Links = * Alpha Flight article at Wikipedia * Alpha Flight at Marvel Universe * Alpha Flight at the Marvel Directory * AlphaFlight.Net * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at the Grand Comics Database * Alpha Flight (Volume 1) series index at UXN * Alpha Flight #5 at UXN (additional notes and details) Related Articles * Alpha Flight cover art gallery * Elizabeth Twoyoungmen appearances list * Heather McNeil appearances list * Puck appearances list * Shaman appearances list * Invisible Woman (Sue Richards) }}